Submission
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Grimmjow loves how Ulquiorra gets submissive. OOC Ulquiorra, rated M.


Grimmjow smirked down at the little Cuarta Espada, loving the way the smaller man shivered. Ulquiorra was being forced to sit on a large vibrator on the floor, his thighs shaking from the effort it took to keep him in something like the wall-sit position without a wall behind him. His hands were tied, arm over arm, behind his back with coarse back rope, and the first few round pearls on the string of cock beads in his cute little member hung down from his weeping head.

Only Grimmjow knew this side of the cold, ruthless Cuarta Espada, the side that begged for domination. Only Grimmjow could do these things to his precious Ulquiorra, and only Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra wanted him to. Outside of Grimmjow's room Ulquiorra was a heartless, demeaning bastard who walked with the air of power, but once he stepped through the threshold he became a whimpering, moaning mass that longed to be degraded. Grimmjow's smirk widened.

He tapped the thin piece of springy bamboo against the inside of his lover's straining thighs, making the muscles twitch in excitement. Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra was anticipating the sting of a sudden hard hit, but he waited just a little to give it to him. He walked around the pale man in a slow circle, appraising every part of his very nude body and skimming the tip of the wooden rod around aimlessly as Ulquiorra panted. Grimmjow slapped the inside of one of those milky thighs hard with the bamboo, and Ulquiorra jerked and gasped. Grimmjow went another half-circle, until he was behind his willing prey.

He crouched down, still teasing Ulquiorra's back gently with the rod. He loved the way Ulquiorra quivered for him in moments like these. He leaned in and smelled Ulquiorra's hair, the smell of peach and pomegranate drifting into his nostrils. God, how he loved that scent. He backed off to bring the rod down hard on Ulquiorra's back, the harsh snap sounding loudly in the room. Grimmjow smirked wider as Ulquiorra gasped again helplessly, the teal-haired partner pulling his erect cock from his pants. He was wearing human jeans, because he knew how much Ulquiorra loved the feeling of denim against his skin.

Grimmjow whipped him hard in feral pleasure, watching the red lines swell up beautifully. They criss-crossed each other like a checkerboard, and by every saint Grimmjow knew of he adored it. Ulquiorra did too, and the way he was slightly arching his back and his quiet but raw gasps were more than enough evidence to that. Ulquiorra loved the pain, and Grimmjow knew it- but to mix it with the pleasure of the buzzing vibrator practically had Ulquiorra cumming.

Grimmjow put the rod on the floor beside him, still fondling his own erection. And oh Jesus was he hard. There was something about _Ulquiorra,_ something that had always intoxicated him, that had him nearly as desperate for this as Ulquiorra. He moved forward, pressing his chest and sensitive nipples against Ulquiorra's burning back and purring huskily in Ulquiorra's ear, "Why do you do this, Ulquiorra?" He hooked one finger into the ring at the end of the string of cockbeads, pulling it taught without pulling any out.

"Be-because you make me feel so good, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra panted, his hips moving up into Grimmjow's teasing hand. Grimmjow could tell that the next bead in the chain was pressing upward, trying to get out, and that Ulquiorra desperately wanted that feeling.

"How good is so good, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra swallowed thickly.

"You make me want to cum, Grimmjow-sama," he answered.

"How do I do that, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked sultrily, pulling just a little harder. Ulquiorra shivered wildly, arching more.

"You- you know just where to touch me, Grimmjow-sama," he said breathily. "You know exactly what to do to make me scream, what to do to make me beg. You're so good, Grimmjow-sama."

"Am I the only person who can make you feel this way, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. God, he loved how Ulquiorra's name tasted on his tongue. It was almost as fantastic as hearing his own name on those plush, dual colored lips.

"Y-yes, Grimmjow-sama."

"Uh-huh," Grimmjow said, pulling just a tiny bit more. It wouldn't take much more pressure at all to pop that next bead out. "Would you ever go to anyone else for this, Ulquiorra?"

"Never, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra swore, and Grimmjow purred.

"Do you know what that makes you, Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"I-It makes me a dirty, filthy slut for you, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra responded quickly. Grimmjow growled, popping the bead out of Ulquiorra's slit, a tiny drop of precum accompanying it as Ulquiorra gasped loudly.

"Good answer," Grimmjow purred. "But I want to see your face all covered in my cum." Ulquiorra looked back, his beautiful jade eyes covered in a sheen of lust.

"Hai, Grimmjow-sama," he said obediently. Grimmjow smirked and stood up, coming around to Ulquiorra's side with his throbbing cock in his hand. Ulquiorra tilted his face up, watching Grimmjow's hand as he roughly handled himself. Thick drops of clear precum fell onto his cheeks, and he breathed heavily. As always, just having such an eager Ulquiorra looking at him expectantly like that was enough to tighten the coil in his loins to near bursting.

He panted heavily, his balls quickly becoming a swinging burden. Ulquiorra's smoldering gems met his, and he couldn't look away- nor did he want to. A spike of pure lust shot up his spine and he growled, grabbing hold of Ulquiorra's hair on the side without a hollow mask and tilting his head more even as he pushed him farther down on the dildo. Ulquiorra mewled, and that was the one sound Grimmjow could never resist. It always reminded him of a little kitten sitting out in the rain; it appealed to his heart and his primal instincts as the Panther King, even if it did nothing for his libido. It made him love Ulquiorra even more.

He jumped a little as he felt Ulquiorra's little tongue flick out and lick his underside, Ulquiorra's eyes half-lidded and lusty. Grimmjow growled and slapped Ulquiorra harshly, making Ulquiorra gasp in stinging pain as his head jerked to the side. Grimmjow grabbed his hair again and forced him to look at him once more, Ulquiorra's eyes even lower lidded. His lips were parted, and he looked up at Grimmjow through his long lashes. "Did I tell you that you could do that? Huh?" Grimmjow asked, shaking Ulquiorra by the roots of his hair.

"N-no you didn't, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra gasped. "Please don't punish me, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra only said that because he really did want the type of punishment Grimmjow enforced.

"You want me to let you off that easy?" Grimmjow asked. "You want me to just let you think you can make decisions? Huh?"

"N-no sir, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra said. "I did not mean that at all, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow smirked cruelly.

"Oh no, that's exactly what you meant, isn't it?" he said. "You want to be in control, don't you?"

"No, Grimmjow-sama, I-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow roared. "I know what you want. You want to switch this around. You want to be the one hitting_ me_, don't you? Don't you?" Ulquiorra helplessly shook his head. "Well, I won't let you do that," Grimmjow continued. "Your fate is in _my_ hands. I _control _you, you little slut! And I _will_ make you realize that." His threatening tone only turned the smaller arrancar on even more, Grimmjow knew, and he could feel it in the way Ulquiorra's skin grew hotter and he whimpered like a pathetic dog. Ooo, Grimmjow would save that one for another time.

He pulled Ulquiorra's hair hard, making the other's mouth open and a short 'ah!' come out. Ah, hell, that open mouth looked so appealing! Grimmjow grabbed his cock again, pumping fast and hard as he dragged Ulquiorra up on the vibrator before forcing him back down. Ulquiorra shivered. "Yeah, you like that, don't you ya little bitch?" Grimmjow taunted, even as white gathered behind his eyes. "You love this too much to ever give it up. You could _never_ top. Why? Because you're a screaming, begging whore, who loves it up the ass! Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Ah, I-I am, Grimmjow-sama, I- ah!" Ulquiorra cried as Grimmjow continued to make him bounce on the dildo. He knew Ulquiorra's body as well as he knew his own, and he knew just how to do it to push the blunt head of the vibrating toy into Ulquiorra's prostate. A blush graced that face, only broken by the tear marks on either cheek as he gasped like a guppy. His eyes were beginning to roll back.

"Don't you dare cum," Grimmjow ground out. "Don't you _dare_ cum, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra whimpered. He had amazing and total control over his body, and Grimmjow knew that he could keep himself from cumming if he needed to. That didn't mean he would enjoy doing it. It was, after all, his punishment.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was getting closer by the moment, and had no plans to hold back. A low growl formed in his throat as he felt his orgasm build up inside of him. He forced Ulquiorra to twist his head up sharply and began to slap his rock-hard dick against that gorgeous face. Ulquiorra panted needily, gazing up at Grimmjow with such an excited look in his hooded green eyes

"Please, Grimmjow-sama, let me taste it," he beseeched, leaning in wantonly. Grimmjow growled, every slap of his oversensitive underside against Ulquiorra's perfect skin jolting through his whole body, and oh those words… Grimmjow went back to fisting himself hard. He shivered as he came, keeping his eyes open just enough to see it stream onto Ulquiorra's face. Those green eyes were closed, a streak of semen straying onto his eyelid even as another shot onto his chin and opened lips. He leaned forward more, shivering himself, and to Grimmjow it seemed like he almost worshipped what fell onto his upturned, rapturous face.

Grimmjow gave himself a moment to let the overwhelming pleasure pass, looking down at Ulquiorra as those eyes opened just a little. Ulquiorra looked like he wouldn't have much cared if the cum on his eyelashes made it into his eyes. He gave Grimmjow an aphrodisial look, and Grimmjow lightly shook him by the hold he still had on his silky hair. "Have you learned your lesson, Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"I have, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra replied, and Grimmjow allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He loved how his seed splayed out over Ulquiorra's gorgeous face.

"Good boy," Grimmjow cooed, getting into a kneeling position in front of his lust-hazy lover. He slid his finger back into the ring on the string of cockbeads, pulling taut again and watching Ulquiorra squirm and whine. "Tell me how close you are."

"S-s-sssso close, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra answered, his head tipped back as he panted heavily. His chest heaved and the cum on his lips dripped into his open mouth.

"_So_ close?" Grimmjow echoed, tauntingly pulling harder.

"_**So**_ close," Ulquiorra breathed. Grimmjow smirked. He swiftly jerked on the string, pulling all of the little beads out with one tug. Ulquiorra's body went rigid, his eyes going wide at the sudden, unexpected feeling as he came and cried out. "Ah!" he shouted, cum splattering Grimmjow's pants and lower belly. Grimmjow let himself shudder at that impeccable expression, the one that screamed, 'Oh, yes, Grimmjow!' Still, as Ulquiorra tipped his head back and panted limply he feigned anger. He grabbed the horn of Ulquiorra's mask and shook him violently.

"Did I tell you that you could cum, slut?" he yelled. Ulquiorra's eyes opened just a little.

"I- I couldn't hold it any more, Grimmjow-sama, I-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow ordered, pulling Ulquiorra off the still humming vibrator by his mask and throwing him on his stomach on the floor. "Put your ass in the air, whore. Beg for me." Ulquiorra weakly complied, maneuvering himself onto his knees though he kept his chest on the ground. Grimmjow grabbed his cock and started pumping again as that sexy hind end was thrust in his face, immediately hardening again. Everything felt better in the post-orgasm minutes.

Ulquiorra looked back at him with eyes that begged him, even before he opened his mouth. "P-please, Grimmjow-sama, please get in me. I need your hot cock pounding my ass, please. I'm so hot, Grimmjow-sama. Please, fill me up," he whined, shifting his hips enticingly. "I'm so empty." Grimmjow growled low in his throat, even though it always hurt to hear Ulquiorra admit that pain he lived with. He came forward, blanketing Ulquiorra's back with his front as he gripped that thin pelvis hard.

"You sound like such a little slut-slave," he said, rubbing the tip of his cock against Ulquiorra's quivering hole. "Do you need me? Do you need me to fuck you like the whore you are?" Ulquiorra whimpered.

"Please, Grimmjow-sama," he breathed. That was all Grimmjow needed. He thrust in fast and hard, sheathing himself entirely in one go. He growled, tipping his own head back as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ah, fuck! Ulquiorra cried out as Grimmjow's head sunk into his prostate with perfect precision. Grimmjow immediately started up a rough, merciless pace, making Ulquiorra squirm in pleasure. To their still orgasm-shocked bodies, every brush of skin was doubly amplified. Within seconds, they were both incredibly hard.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ulquiorra panted, wiggling his shoulders as if he wanted to get out of the ropes binding his arms. Grimmjow knew that he didn't, that he loved being tied up and helpless to whatever pain or pleasure that Grimmjow chose to inflict, but he grabbed the binding anyway. Ulquiorra's beautiful emerald eyes were staring at nothing, the feeling overtaking him. A puddle of drool and what semen was left in his mouth was forming on the wood beneath the corner of his open lips. Grimmjow groaned.

"Mm, shit, you're so tight," he said. "You need this, don't you? You can't stay away. You know a dildo couldn't ever do this for you." Ulquiorra whined as Grimmjow picked up his face, the rough denim still clinging to the other's thighs sliding against his sensitive skin. "That's right, bitch, whine for me. I'm be best you've ever had."

"Y-yes, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra choked. "_Oh,_ yes."

"Uh-huh," Grimmjow said, breathing becoming incredibly difficult, "you know you're mine. I _own_ you, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, you do, you do," Ulquiorra gasped, eyes closing as his whole body shuddered. Grimmjow let out a raucous roar as Ulquiorra squeezed him tighter, all the heat in his body cooling in his stomach.

"Yeah, you're about to cum, aren't you?" he said. "You're about to blow it everywhere. Look at you, you're sweating like a pig." Ulquiorra whined, arching his back to put his ass farther in the air. Grimmjow knew that he was sweating too. For all his trash talk, he was just as close as Ulquiorra. Not far now. Not far… he leaned down and licked the rim of Ulquiorra's hollow hole from behind, making Ulquiorra jerk and cry out.

"Grimmjow-sama, oh, please, oh, _oh,_ please, again, please," the smaller of the two spluttered almost incoherently. Grimmjow growled, his thrusts becoming shallow but impossibly forceful and fast. Ulquiorra let out an almost-sobbing cry as his g-spot was hammered ruthlessly. Grimmjow licked his hollow hole again, then let out a rough cry of his own as Ulquiorra's passage became even tighter as Ulquiorra came with a scream. He dragged Grimmjow down with him.

It lasted not very long, but it was intense. Their muscles spasmed as each out felt the force of their activities crash into them in a sheen of blinding white. When it was over Grimmjow slumped, panting onto Ulquiorra. He kissed Ulquiorra's cheek, brushing aside the soft black hair. Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes. Now that it was done he was in limbo between his whore-like submission and his normal, collected self. He was dazed and sweet. Grimmjow smiled at him.

"How about we take it to your room tomorrow?" he suggested. Ulquiorra looked at him. They both knew the implication in that; in Grimmjow's room the sex was fast and hard, and it was all about domination and submission. But in Ulquiorra's room they were _them_ as they always were, and the sex was slow and sweet. In Ulquiorra's room, Grimmjow could pronounce his love with his body. In Ulquiorra's room, the gasps and moans were quiet, for the other's ears only. Ulquiorra's eyes smiled, though his lips didn't move.

"Let's do that."


End file.
